


Five Kingdoms Alternative Ending

by xShadowFox



Category: Five Kingdoms - Brandon Mull
Genre: Idc if nobody reads this, Multi, i juts need some time to write other crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: I really didn’t like the ending for the Five Kingdom Series, so I wrote another one!There will also be 9 other one-shots in this story. One day.





	Five Kingdoms Alternative Ending

“Die bravely,” Jace called, “But not too soon.”

Tears stung Cole’s eyes. What if he forgets them? A part of him doesn’t want to leave, and take Mira’s offer.

“What are you waiting for Cole?” Dalton asked, backing away from the tunnel when he saw Cole’s hesitation.

“I think,” He paused, “I think I want to stay..” He said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, “What?” Dalton asked, shocked.

Hunter, however, had a smile on his face, “Well that settles it.” He said casually, walking over to Cole surprising everyone.

“I really wanted to stay, but since my little bro wanted to leave.. I just wanted to follow him..” he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m gonna stay with you, Cole. Remember what I told you? You’re the most important person to me.” He finished softly (“Aww!” Exclaimed Destiny, as a weak smile threatened to show on Mira’s face).

Last of all, Dalton, “So..” Cole prompted.

He took a deep breath in, tears pooling in his eyes, “Cole. You’ve been my best friend since.. I’m not even sure how long..” he flicked the tears out of his eyes with his fingers, “I’ll stay here for now, with you. But if I want to leave..”

“I won’t stop you.” Cole said quietly, but he couldn’t stop the warm feeling he felt about Hunter and Dalton both staying with him.

But he couldn’t ignore the burn in his chest when he thought of Jenna and his family back home.

Sensing Cole’s pain and happiness, Hunter came to him to give him a hug. Dalton joined as well as Mira. Then Jace and Twitch came up to also join the group.

Tears flowed freely down Cole’s face. Even though he wasn’t home, he had found his own family. 

Epilogue:

5 years later..

Cole woke up with a yawn and drawn back the curtains. He smiled at the shining sun, and sat back on his bed.

Suddenly, Jace burst into his room pushing the door open so it banged against the wall loudly, “HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY COLE!” He cried.

Cole, out of shock, fell off the bed with a loud crashing sound.

Jace quickly ran over to help Cole up, but laughing at the same time.

Cole scowled, “Thanks, but please don’t do that EVER again!” 

Jace laughter died down to a chuckle, “I did it the last few years. I was hoping you would get the hint, but seeing you fall down each time is a plus. Anyways, meet you at the castle! Hunter is gonna open a wayport. Hurry up!” He ran out the door.

Cole smiled. It was five years since he defeated Ramarro. Dalton was still here, as well as Hunter. Hunter had caught up on his growing, and now actually looked older than Cole. Slavery was abolished three years ago by Jace with the help of the High Queen Harmony,

Mira and her family was happy again, living in the castle and ruling. 

The Unseen was still a secret group, but mostly the kids there (Like Roulette) were now just goofing off, waiting for the next big danger.

Jace’s official age has been found, as with his birth certificate and file. Twitch was now free to travel between his village and the Five Kingdoms without having to run and hide. Dalton’s slave mark had been changed to a free mark, and Violet was now able to go back in time.

Violet had started dating Hunter (To literally everyone’s surprise), but Jace had never revealed his feelings for Mira yet.

Cole quickly dressed and ran out the door, crashing into Hunter.

“Careful. Don’t go around banging your head into everything you see.” Hunter said sounding amused.

Cole grunted in response and very easily pushed power into his older brother, who created a Wayport to the castle.

They both jumped through and met everyone at the other side, beaming at Cole happily. 

A large cake sat on the middle of the table. Jace reached out for a slice, but his hand passed thorough. He scowled and looked at a smirking Dalton, who snapped his fingers making the cake disappear.

The real cake was placed on the table as everyone sung happy birthday. As Cole blew out the candle, he couldn’t help but feel at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I’ll go to back to Miraculous and Musical Stuff


End file.
